Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Spaghetti tacos and stuff
Summary: "I finished the rose in no time flat, but I wasn't satisfied with the finished product. So I started adding on to the drawing." Sam's remembering a precious memory on paper . . . What does that mean? An excerpt from my new fic iAm on Probation. Seddie!


**So this is my new chapter, and my longest one yet. I'm extremely proud of this chapter, I feel like this IS Sam. Anyways enjoy!**

**Also I own Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 and The Amanda Show, but I don't own iCarly. **

**Just kidding, I don't own any of them. :(**

I started with the stem.

It was a simple enough thing to draw. The smooth flow of the pencil across the page was only interrupted by the thorns, which were just another bump along the way.

The whole process was kind of relaxing and it made me feel relieved after pulverizing spencer's wagon. And frankly I think he was a bit relieved about that as well!

After finishing the tip of the stem I slowly began to work on the rest of the rose, sketching the newly opened petals and shading it all in as I went along.

I was doing a pretty good job, and was pretty much alone until Spencer decided to drop in and take a quick peek at my piece.

"Wow Sam that looks really good! I didn't know you could actually draw!"

"Yeah well Mamma's full of hidden talents!"

Even I was surprised by this, I hadn't expected to actually be good at this, let alone enjoy myself.

I finished the rose in no time flat, but I wasn't satisfied with the finished product. So I started adding on to the drawing.

The rose looked to simple alone, and that's when the table began to appear, and with it a tiny hand holding onto a giant, succulent chicken leg.

Suddenly I was drawing a scene from a couple of weeks ago. I remembered it well, and I licked my lips in remembrance of that day.

It had been a rainy Sunday, and the whole city seemed empty, but I had walked outside for half an hour in the rain just to get to Carly's.

Carly had freaked out when I finally showed up at her doorstep soaking wet, while Fredweird had only nodded his head and laughed to himself. Seems he was starting to know me better than Carly does some day's now.

Anyways we all stayed in her house the entire day, hanging out and watching lame movies, and stuff like that.

But what I remembered most was sitting at this table, devouring my lunch, at this exact spot. And hoping that, that day would never end, and I'm not sure why, but I was really happy.

The moment was apparently so important to me that is was now permanently framed in my mind. So it made sense that I could draw it out perfectly from memory.

There was Carly on my left happily laughing at some joke Spencer had made, wearing her normal bright and fashionable clothes.

I couldn't help but smile at her, a friend I knew that I would never forget. Mostly because we had formed a web show followed by at least a million people from all over the world, and partly because she was also my best friend.

I sighed just thinking about how I was lying to her. It wasn't fair to her, but there was no avoiding it. I would rather have her out of the loop then mad at me anytime.

Then there was me, in the middle of the two other teenagers, smiling with chicken stuck in my mouth and curly hair flying everywhere.

The chicken leg had been a gift from Freddie and he kept reminding me how he was my savior that entire day.

That was the cause of the giant smile plastered on my face, and the reason it was directed at him.

Freddie was in the far right, squeezed between the computer and me, but that didn't seem to bother him. He just sat there smiling right back at me.

I wished this hadn't been the case as I blushed to myself but this memory in particular was now engraved in my brain, and his signature smirk was in it. No doubt about it!

The only question I had as I stared at the now finished product was why I felt that this was such a special memory that I felt the need to draw it . . .

And why I couldn't stop blushing.

**So this is it people. My new story and Seddie has officially begun. Was Sam smiling at Freddie in gratitude? Or was it something more? Let me know what you think and I might confirm your beliefs soon! Hope you enjoyed this, I liked finally seeing some Seddie and how Sam's drawing evolved. I could actually see her being an amazing drawer. Too bad she's keeping this a secret from everyone. Now the only question remaining is what is happening with her artwork. Hmmm, I wonder what will happen next!**


End file.
